liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Conteúdo/@comment-34288720-20180816023657/@comment-34288720-20180816043023
Bom, acho que tu não entendeu muita coisa, foi um pouco mal interpretado o que eu falei, mas eu vou tentar esclarecer o máximo possível o que ficou em duvida, e irei ressaltar mais de uma vez nessas repostas. Questionamento 1) R: O Void é um reino abstrato infinito, ele é parte da existência, ele questiona a própria existência do por que o Universo nasceu, isso tá literalmente no começo do texto. Gritando para a existência com o nascimento do universo, O Void é só um AVATAR do nada inalcançavel que está além. "O Vazio é uma manifestação do nada incognoscível que está além. '' '' E não fala sobre os seres esperar pra abrir um buraco na realidade, na verdade, eles chegam lá e ficam simplesmente nerfados a ponto de ter que se fortificar, já que não estão na sua natureza que é o vazio, um exemplo disso é o Kha'Zix, na lore dele deixa isso bem claro; " Quando Kha'Zix cruzou a fronteira para este mundo, ele estava frágil e faminto. Os animais que ele encontrou no início eram pequenos demais para abastecer a evolução rápida que ele almejava. " Lore Kha'zix E esse não foi o ponto pra ser transcendente, consumir o Void é um feito '''infinito, '''Por que lá (novamente) é um reino infinito que fica fora do espaço e tempo. Questionamento 2) Ressaltando, não to escalando ninguém do Void pra Transcendente, mas tem sim seres que foi pra lá e teve sua natureza alterada, um exemplo disso é a Kai'sa. Também além desse ponto acima, é deixado claro em uma das scans que mandei isso, " None have yet ventured into the void and lived, for mortals would almost certainly be consumed and woven into the endless process of creation. " Isso não escala ninguém pra A/1, mas o Thresh olhou lá e o consumiu sem ser afetado. Questionamento 3) Não sei o que você interpretou desse texto, mas não diz literalmente nada sobre o void não afetar mortais, isso até contrária a Lore da Kai'sa ser uma criança mortal e virar uma caçadora do Void. Mas sinceramente, não vi nada disso no texto que tu postou. Sobre a parte do Thresh, ele tem diversas skins, altera a história de origem completamente do personagem. Por exemplo, o Thresh básico é o guardião das correntes, só que em termos da história, ele não tem nada a ver por exemplo com o Thresh Campeonato. Como também a história dele em si não tem nada a ver com a história do Thresh Estrela Negra. No final dessa resposta, e no texto lá em cima, eu já mostrei que ele vem de fora da existência com o seu buraco negro, que irá destruir toda a existência e alimentar ele, isso tá no próprio desenvolvimento da skin, eu peço por favor que você leia isso: thumb|left|600px Questionamento 4) Sobre a parte que tu tentou contraria a terminologia que eu mostrei dentro da obra, e com o próprio site, na própria scan acima, e que eu já tinha linkado antes e já respondia isso. E o universo no site fala abertamente sobre ser sobre as histórias, que foi o que eu explique a terminologia, eu deixei um print no próprio thread (O primeiro print, lá explica isso). Sobre ser um multiverso complexo com vários outros universos, só tenho essa afirmação dele por enquanto, mas pro contexto do personagem que é destruir tudo que existe, por que não ser universos alternativos? E Linhas temporais se encaixa perfeitamenten nisso também, se a mais de possibilidade em um universo, e essa gera outro, temos dois. Mas não que precise de um multiverso, ele olhou pro void ( que é infinito ) e consumiu o mesmo, já coloca ele sem problemas como infinito. Isso pode ser de certa forma BFR, e é manipulação da nulidade, a frase tem dois tipos de créditos pra falar, o primeiro é que quando ele fala '' Alma ou não '' é referente ao W dele, O W dele é a entidade independente (O buraco negro), o buraco negro vai simplesmente absorver tudo até absorver toda a existência pra alimentar o Thresh Estrela Negra. Por final, a essência do personagem é totalmente outra da skin básica, é uma lore conceitual, cada Skin lendária no lol ganha falas diferentes, interações, e uma história nova. (Pode ver claramente no desenvolvimento dela, já linkei ai acima). Questão final) Que seres ficam além da existência? (Já to dizendo isso pela terceira vez), O Void é um reino abstrato e infinito, que apenas fica fora do espaço e tempo, só por que fica fora do espaço e tempo, não quer dizer que ele é exterior a existência. " Ninguém entende verdadeiramente como o vazio passou a existir " Então não teve nada contraditório nesse ponto.